I'll Live I Promise
by FlOoP5
Summary: *Ok, so the deal is, this is my first ever Fanfic of all time. I wrote this story a while ago so my writing may be a bit rusty, but I believe the story is good nonetheless.* Anyhow, this story takes place around the second or third season of the show. Visions? Powers? Demon Blood? Creepy Demon "Free Will" Fan? Ah, yes, Sam has a lot to deal with...


"I'll live… I promise"

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Case

"I don't know, Dean." Sam sighed, flipping through the papers on his lap. "It sounds a little far-fetched to me." Dean had just finished giving Sam the outline of their next case. He was driving as Sam sat in the passenger seat, sifting through the papers.

"Sam, three people found dead, doesn't that seem a little suspicious?"

Sam shook his head, dropping the papers on the dashboard. "Dean." He rubbed his eyes. "It could just be a murdering lunatic."

"That's three dead bodies." Dean continued, "All found in their houses, all completely alone, all ripped to h***." Sam thought this over for a minute.

"Dean, it just sounds like some blood crazed psycho to me." The elder Winchester couldn't believe this, Sam was always the one to tell him about the cases, and Dean was the one to turn them down as police business.

"Sam, I'm telling you, I got a gut feeling on this one." Dean looked over to see the uncertainty in his brother's eyes. "Look, whether you want to believe me or not, that's up to you, but I'm checking this out. So, you can help me or you can go do your own thing."

Dean turned his attention back to the road. Sam sat in the passenger seat, thinking about what to do. He trusted his older brother, but he also knew that his brother could be impulsive and he did anything to see women.

"Sammy, what's it going to be?"

Sam looked at the pile of papers on the dashboard and then moved his eyes to his brother. "Do I really have a choice? Fine, Dean, I'll go, okay. Let's just check it out. But if you're wrong, I get to say a very big 'I said so.'"

Dean nodded, happy to know that his brother was coming along. _Hey, I don't do research, that's all on Sam. _ He smiled to himself; his brother was going to have a lot of work to do. "Good, Sammy. We're here."

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a small township. Town houses were on either side of the car. The reports said that each person was murdered in their own house. The only similarity between them was that they all lived in townhouses of the same location.

"Well", Dean put his keys in his pocket and turned to Sam, "Let's check it out."

Chapter 2: Dean's Reason

Sam and Dean walked up to the house of the first victim. "Jim Fricker", Sam said, "died on December third, 2011, age twenty-three, no family. The report says that he died at the top of the stairs leading to the second floor."

Dean surveyed the house from the front as Sam skimmed through the papers one more time. "Well, Sammy, anything else in the report?" Sam turned to look at the house, surveying it as well.

"No, nothing else."

Dean smiled, this case was going to be easy to solve. Sweet and simple, just the way he liked it, the case anyway. This was not true for his other "hobbies." Dean started to think back to what originally made him want to take the case, the young blond woman on the front page of the newspaper.

Her name was Tessa Witiker. She was a model and her latest photo shoot was supposed to be in the little town known as 'Lieu deMontagnes' this was French for 'Place of Mountains.' Dean was thrilled to see her, _maybe go to a bar, have a few beers, maybe a few laughs, one thing would lead to another and-_

"Dean." Sam's voice interrupted Dean's thoughts. "Dean? Anybody there? Dean, we're on a case here. No time to day dream."

_D***, Dean thought, just when it was getting good. _"Right, Sammy." He smiled, "I don't day dream, only geeks do that. No, I was just… thinking about the case, yeah, that's all."

"Oh yeah."

Dean nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Then why are you drooling?" Dean just noticed the bit of saliva dripping from his mouth. _Oops, d***, I almost got away with it. Wait a minute…_

"Okay, Sammy, you win. I'll admit… I was also thinking about food." Dean looked at his brother's facial expression, seeing no change, he sighed. He'd lost; Sam knew what was going on.

"You did all this just to see if you could sleep with some chick, didn't you? Dean! Why can't you do this by yourself?! Why do you have to drag me into this?" The youngest Winchester was obviously pretty upset. Dean didn't want to make things worse.

"Well", he smiled. "You're my brother, and I would appreciate your… your participation, I guess." Dean took a minute after saying that to think it over. _That sounded really stupid and a bit dirty, he thought._ Obviously, Sam was thinking the same thing.

"Dean, I'm going back to the car. You can drive me to the nearest motel and then come back and do your thing, okay. Just please take me somewhere, I don't want to get involved in this." Dean didn't like the sound of this; he really did want to check out the case, he wasn't lying about his gut feeling.

"Sam, we're still going to investigate. This wasn't all just so I could see some chick; I do think we should check this out." It wasn't much, but Dean hoped it was enough to keep Sam around. Though his little brother could be a serious pain on his nerves, he was also a true help, a good ally to have.

Sam seemed to think this over for a minute. His eyes softened as he looked Dean in the eye. "Okay, Dean. I'll stay and we'll see if this is our kind of thing, okay. Just please don't involve me with the woman you want to, well, you know-"

Dean put his hand up to stop him. "No need to say it, Sammy. Hey, let's stop with this sensitive crap and let's go check it out." He nodded toward the house.

Sam nodded and Dean led the way, as the two boys disappeared inside of the house.

….

"That's right boys", the cloaked man laughed. He stroked the mirror that he was watching the Winchesters through. "You start your investigation. You're making this too easy." The mirror faded back to normal, hiding the image of Sam and Dean. The man leaned back in his chair. _Ah, I can practically smell what I want, he thought. _

He held a picture in his hand, studying the person in it. "Soon", he smiled, "you'll be mine… Sam Winchester."

Chapter 3: No leads…

Sam studied the bloody mess on the floor, staining the grey carpet, covering the stairs. The man was definitely ripped to shreds; that was one heck of a mess. The police markers surrounded the place where they found the body, or what was left of it anyway.

"It's a shame we didn't get here sooner", Sam sighed. Dean looked down at the bloody chaos and then at Sam.

"Sammy, it's not like we could've saved the guy. We don't know what we're dealing with."

Sam shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I wish we were here before they took the body."

"Why?"

Sam sighed; sometimes his brother's lack of common sense amazed him. "Dean, I wish we could've seen the condition of the body because that could've given us a lead."

"What part of ripped to h*** don't you understand?" Dean was tired; they had been studying the house for about two hours. They hadn't found anything since the time they had gotten there. Dean was starting to get really annoyed, he just wanted to get something to eat and then go to bed, even if it was at some cheap motel.

"Well, Dean." Sam continued, "If we could've actually seen the body, we would've been able to find something that the cops may've missed. After all, they don't know what to look for. They're looking for 'logical' answers."

Dean shook his head and sighed. "Fine, then we'll go to see the body tomorrow. Now can we just go? Sam, I'm tired and a guy needs his rest, especially a guy that's hoping to bang a really hot chick." Dean stood there for a few minutes, waiting for a response. When none came, he went to leave only to be pulled back.

Dean turned to see Sam's hands tightly gripping his shirt. His eyes were closed and his mouth was held in a firm line. Pain lines were all over his face. "Sammy? What's wrong?"

Sam didn't answer; he fell to the ground, his grip on Dean's sleeve tightening. Dean sat there, pondering what was going on when he realized… a vision! It must be a vision! Sam hadn't had one of those since Azazel died, and that was a couple of years ago.

"D- Dean", Sam said through gritted teeth. "Dean, my h-head…it- It hurts." Dean studied Sam's face, waiting for him to open his eyes. After about two minutes of painful gasps, Sam finally did so. He looked at Dean, obviously shocked about what he saw.

"Sammy? What is it? Sam, what did you see?" Dean didn't want to be too pushy, but by the look on his brother's face, whatever he saw wasn't good, and he really wanted to know what it was. Sam took a couple of deep breaths before answering.

"I saw… a man. He was chanting something, I'm not sure what. I was looking through someone's eyes- no… it was me… I was lying on a table. He was standing over me, studying me… like he was waiting for something. He looked like a hawk, with bright green eyes. Then I saw him—"Sam gulped. "I…"

"What did you see?"

Sam looked at his brother; Dean could tell he was scared. He gave his little brother's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Go on little brother. Tell me what you saw."

"Dean", Sam sighed. "I saw him raise his hands over his head. He had a knife in his hand. He raised the knife it the air, over me. And then… nothing. The vision stopped…"

Dean gasped, he knew whatever his brother was going to tell him, it was going to be bad, but not that bad. Dean was scared himself, but he knew his younger brother really needed to feel safe. He smiled at Sam, "Don't worry, Sammy. You were probably looking through somebody else's eyes. And even if you weren't, you know I wouldn't let anybody do anything to harm you."

Dean could feel his brother shivering and he helped him to his feet. "Sammy, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay, you hear? Sam, look at me." Dean tilted Sam's head so that he was looking him straight in the eye. "Now, let's stop with the chick-flick moment, okay." Deans reassuring grin managed to make Sam crack a smile as well.

The fear in Sam was fading. _Dean will protect me, he always will. No one can get me, because my brother's here, he thought._ Dean helped Sam out to the car. They drove off to find the nearest motel. They were ready to call it a night.

…

"Oh, how wrong you are, my dear Sam." The cloaked man sat in front of the mirror. "No one can keep you away from me. You will be mine, all mine." He smiled at himself. The vision he put in Sam's mind was to tell him that he wasn't getting away. Apparently, he had to do more than that to get to him.

"That's okay my sweet child", the young man grinned, his iridescent green eyes capturing the moon light. "You continue believing in your big brother, but you will be mine to torture. I'll just have to make sure you know that. Now, what should I do next to send a message?"

A small object on the night table next to him caught his attention. It was a lighter. "Ah, yes, that'll have to do…"

Chapter 4: No Escape

"Sammy", Dean sighed, "You really should go to sleep." The younger Winchester had not been able to rest the night he had the vision.

"I told you." Sam stated. "I already slept. I just wasn't that tired." Sam tried to make the story as convincing as possible. He could tell, however, that his older brother wasn't buying it. Dean sighed, walked over to Sam's bed and sat down.

"Sam." He smirked. "If my lies don't work on you, man, what makes you think that yours are going to work on me? Sammy, you look like crap. You didn't sleep last night." Dean smiled at his victory, his brother couldn't argue. _Of course…than again, Sam can __always__ argue._

"Dean." Sam said, "Did you stop to think that I look like crap because I just basically found out that I'm going to die?! Huh, Dean, did you think about that?! Look, you can't say that I didn't get any sleep just because I look like crap." Sam shifted on the bed, looking down at the floor.

Dean didn't like the way his brother raised his voice, but he couldn't blame him either. "Look, Sammy." He put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm not one to watch chick flicks, but I'm willing to be in one if it means keeping you comfortable. Sam, I'm trying to tell you that I do care about you, you're my little brother. And the fact that you're my little brother means that I have big brother instincts. And those big brother instincts are telling me that what you just said is bull. I think that's enough evidence to support me. You didn't sleep last night."

Dean smiled at himself, _boy was that impressive or what?! I did a pretty good job if I don't say so myself. _Sam didn't feel the same way about the situation. "Okay, Dean. If you have these 'big brother instincts', than tell me, do you feel that I'm in danger? Dean? Well, do you?" Dean didn't have an answer; he was too shocked by Sam's remark.

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought." Sam stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Dean could tell that he hit a nerve. The older Winchester went to the bathroom door.

"Sammy? Come out here! I'm sorry about what I said, okay. I didn't know that's the way you'd feel." Dean stood there waiting, _silence._ "Sam, you hear me? Come out." Sam stood at the other side of the door, listening, waiting for Dean to give up. Finally, he did. His older brother walked away from the door. "Okay." He hollered. "I'm going to the bar. Don't you get yourself into trouble 'cause I'm not getting you out of it."

Sam listened as the door closed. _Finally, he thought, peace._ He sat there on the floor for an hour. Eventually deciding to take a shower, maybe eat, and if he could manage, take a much needed nap. Sam grabbed some clothes out of his duffel bag and placed them on the toilet. He got his other things than got undressed and hopped into the shower.

Sam took about an hour to take the shower. He turned the water off, got out of the tub and put his clothes on. In the middle of brushing his teeth, he smelled something. _Smoke? Smoke! FIRE!_ He plowed out of the bathroom just in time to find fire crawling up the kitchen wall. Quickly grabbing the blanket off of his bed, Sam patted it out. He backed away, wiping the sweat from his face, when he noticed something. There were words burned into the wall. _A message? _

Sam got closer so he could read the words clearly, he fell to the floor. Burned into the wall were the words, _You Are Mine._ The young man didn't need an explanation; he knew who that message was for. "Why?" He asked no one in particular. "Why me? Why not Dean? Or someone else? Why ME?!"

Very faintly, somewhere off in the distance, Sam heard a reply to his frantic cries. _"Because, Sam, It HAD to be YOU." _He couldn't take this anymore. What was going on? Just then, the door to the room began to open. Sam jumped back, reaching for his gun. "Dean!"

"Sammy?" A very alarmed Dean asked. "What the h-"

"DEAN! You have to help me! We have to get out of here. NOW! PLEASE!" Dean simply stared at his little brother. Finally, he sighed, taking a seat on his bed.

"Oh, Sammy, what are you talking about? Everything's fine!" His words slurred together into one jumbled mess. But Sam's seen Dean plastered enough times to understand what he was saying. "Sam, sit down, relax. Have a drink!" *laugh* *cough* *laugh*

"You're drunk", Sam sighed. "Of all times Dean and you're drunk now! I need you now more than I ever have. Dean, listen to me. Some psycho's after me! We need to leave!" Dean laughed and fell back on his bed.

"What are you talking about, man? Everything's cool. Calm down." His words continued to slur, getting worse and worse. "Have a drink. There should be some beer in the fridge. Oh wait, I drank that too." *chuckle* Slowly drifting off into a drunken sleep, Dean's smile widened. "Good night, Sammy."

Sam couldn't believe it. His brother was flat out drunk from the alcohol and obsessed with a woman and couldn't even be bothered to realize his younger brother was being stalked by some creature. "Dean?" His older brother didn't reply, not like Sam really expected him to. "Well." Sam sighed. "Looks like I'm on my own." He took a look at his older brother asleep on the bed_. I might as well take his shoes off for him. It might make his morning a little easier. Especially with the nasty hangover he's going to have. _

Taking his older brother's shoes and socks off, Sam turned to clean up the kitchen. _What am I going to do? Some lunatic's after me and my brother's drunk! Call Bobby? Nah, we ask him for enough already. This is way too much for anyone to handle, even me._ Sam studied his brother, snoring softly. _Maybe I should go, he thought, so he's safe. So everyone's safe… maybe._

Chapter 5: Leave To Save Them

Sam had fallen asleep around three o'clock in the morning, waking up at five a.m. He looked over at the other bed, to see Dean snoring away. _Yep, he's asleep._ Sam smiled despite himself. _Dean, you do some of the dumbest things at the worst of times. Like now, I'm in danger and you get drunk. WOW._ Working quickly, Sam packed his clothes into his duffel bag, along with a pack of beef jerky and a bottle of water.

He made his bed and packed his tooth brush and hair brush. Eventually, he made his way to the motel door. Suddenly remembering what Dean had said the night before. _"Don't you get yourself into trouble 'cause I'm not helping you out of it."_ Sam shuddered, _not getting me out of it, huh? Sorry, Dean, I'm already in it. I was the minute that sicko chose me as its target._

Thinking about how this might be the last time he would see his brother, Sam frowned. He took some paper from the nightstand, scribbled down some 'last words' and opened the door. Sam turned one last time to look at his older brother. _Don't worry Dean; you don't have to get me out of this. I'll make sure that you stay out of it. This is my fight. I love you big brother._ He walked out the door, gently closing it behind him.

….

"Foolish move, Winchester." The man laughed. "You're practically handing yourself right over to me. The game is getting boring." Then, he smiled, his green eyes shining. _Well, maybe I can make him a little paranoid before I actually get him… maybe just a little. Then I'll have him to do with what I please._ *malicious laugh*

The man stood from his chair, shaking with laughter. "Sam, you will be mine!" He walked into the darkness, his laughter slowly fading away. _Soon young hunter, you'll meet your greatest admirer and worst enemy…_

….

_Sammy? Sam?_ Dean dazedly stood from the bed. Out of instinct, he looked over to where his brother should've been laying asleep. Only, he wasn't there. Dean was about to check for sure until it hit him. _BATHROOM!_ The older Winchester ran to the bathroom, plowing into the door and stumbling to the floor. Pulling his head up to the toilet bowl, he hurled.

"Ahhh!" *puke* "This sucks!" *retch* "How much did-"*puke* "I drink-"*retch* "last night?!" Dean barely backed away from the toilet when he had to drop back to vomit. Suddenly he began to laugh. _Man, if Sam was here, he'd be laughing his a** off! Well, he's not, looks like he's missing the show of his life._ Dean backed away from the toilet just as suddenly. _Sam!_

He dashed from the bathroom to see if his younger brother was anywhere in the room. Sam was nowhere to be found. _Darn it, Sammy! Where are you?_ Dean quickly cleaned himself up, flushing the toilet and brushing his teeth. When he started flossing his teeth, he noticed that Sam's tooth brush and hair brush were missing. _What? Where did he go?_ The older brother hurried around the motel room. Grabbing everything he thought he would need to find Sam. Research on their case, flashlight, lighter, snacks (for himself), and car keys.

When he finished raiding the place, he went to the Impala. _Well, at least he didn't steal my baby, Dean thought. _Flopping into the driver's seat, Dean started up his car and drove away. _Where should I look, he asked himself silently. Where would Sam go?!_ Than it smacked him right in the face. "Did he take what I said last night seriously?!" He ranted. "I mean, sure, I meant it than, but I was going to apologize! Maybe… Darn it, Dean!" He began to scream at himself.

_Wait it go, stupid! He shouted in his head. You told your little brother off! And look, he's gone! You've done it this time! Oh, Bobby's going to KILL me! _Dean tore down the highway. He needed to find Sam. Than he thought about something. _Wasn't there a note on the counter back at the motel? Oh CRAP! It was a note for you dumb a**!_

The older Winchester slowed the car and turned back to the motel. "Why am  
I so stupid?!" Starting to feel a little sick, his head pounded. "Thanks a lot Sam! Of all times to get up and go, you decide to when I have a hangover! When I see you I'm going to KILL you!" _Why would he run away? It couldn't have been just because I snapped at him yesterday; he wouldn't get upset over something like that. Not enough to run away, anyway. _

….

Sam walked a little farther down the side of the road. It had been about five hours since he left the motel. He didn't like the idea of hot-wiring a car, so he decided to walk. The only problem was that he hadn't found a single building since the motel. _Where is everything? Not even any cars? What's going on?_ The young Winchester looked up and down the street just to check. Sure enough, no buildings behind him or ahead, no people, nothing. Nothing… but a huge forest of trees on either side of him, perfect for a sneak attack.

_Great, the guy won't even have to come get me. I'll die long before he gets here. Maybe I'll get mauled by a bear, __that__ would be a sad ending. What are you thinking?! You're not going to die! You're just freaking out over nothing. I just happened to walk down a two-star highway._ Sam started to shiver. The wind had picked up speed since he left; storm clouds were brewing in the sky._ Great, a storms coming. Smooth move, Sam._

When he stated that to himself, he repeated it out loud. "Smooth move, Sam." He burst into laughter. "Great, the worst thing that could ever happen just did. I said something Dean would say!" Sam's laughter soon stopped as he noticed the sound of a vehicle. He turned to see who was coming, but saw no one. _Wasn't that a car? Where'd it go?_ After a couple minutes of waiting Sam decided to walk ahead. Soon it was extremely dark; Sam could barely see a thing. "Great I don't have a flashlight."

Despite the darkness Sam couldn't do anything but walk on. _Wow, this really sucks._ Just then, rain began to pour down from the heavens. The rain was coming down in masses. Soon the young Winchester decided to find shelter, if there was any. He looked this way and that, nothing. "There's got to be someone around. Hello!" No answer.

Not paying any attention to where he was going, Sam tripped over something. He hit the ground, hard. After the impact, Sam lifted himself up only to keel back over. Despite his condition he decided to discover what it was he fell over. His jaw dropped when he saw exactly what it was. There, lying behind him, bloody and broken, was a human corpse.

Sam, being Sam, started to do CPR to revive the person, though he knew it was already too late. After a few failed attempts to bring the person back to life, Sam gave up. He did, however, look over the body. It seemed to be a man, in his mid-twenties, good teeth, and nice shoes. He looked to have been a wealthy man; well Sam deduced this by what was left of him anyway.

Checking the man's pockets, Sam came across a wallet. He looked inside and found over two hundred dollars in cash. Sam began to place the money in his left pocket, when his conscience began to get the best of him. _I'm stealing from a dead man?! What's wrong with me?!_ He carefully put the wallet back into the dead man's coat pocket.

_Then again, it's not like he needs it, and I want to survive._ In the end, Sam decided to take the money and he carefully covered the body with a couple of leaves. As he did he whispered, "I'll make sure you're properly buried later, I promise." Not long after taking the money, Sam ventured on, hoping to find some sort of residence.

Chapter 6: "What to do, what to do…"

Dean could not believe how stupid his geek brother could be sometimes. "Seriously, Sammy, why do you get yourself into this crap", Dean asked himself. He half expected Sam to answer him, but of course, Sam was long gone. And that's exactly what got Dean out of bed that morning. It had been a day since the younger Winchester left. And Dean had forgotten when he went to bed; he thought Sam would pop up in the morning. It was only when Dean woke up to find that Sam was not there, and he remembered everything.

So, hastily, Dean gathered himself out of bed, got dressed, and headed out the door. He first decided to check the library for any local files on what might be happening. _Darn you, Sammy. Why do you do this to me?_ Dean couldn't help but be scared about his brother's absence, but he was also ticked off that Sam would leave. Right in the middle of a job no less! _Sammy, when I find you, I'm going to kill you myself. You can be such a pain in the-_

"Sir", the librarian nudged Dean, "Sir, pardon my rudeness, but you've been here for over two hours. The library is going to close in a half hour. Do you want to come back tomorrow?" Dean turned to look the pretty woman in the eye. Her eyes seemed to brighten at this gesture.

"Well." Dean gave a charming smile. "I would come back tomorrow, but I have something I have to do." A thought came to him. _Surely he didn't have enough time to do any more research __and__ look for Sam, but this lady could do the research for him. And then he could go his merry way looking for his brother. _"If", he smiled, "You don't mind… You could find some things for me."

The woman seemed to consider this for a moment. _Is he hitting on me? He's got a weird way of doing it._ She smiled back. "Well, I don't see why that would be a problem. However, I am a busy woman and I don't really want to…" Dean realized the position he was in.

"Uh, okay, that's fine. I tell you what, if you do the research for me, I'll… give you a kiss." He broadened his charming smile, trying to be as flirty as possible. _Please lady, just find some stuff for me. You are kind of hot, and I would go out with you, but I'm a little busy right now._

"I'll do it." The answer startled Dean. This lady would actually do this boring research for one kiss? The young woman tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. Her grey eyes looked down at the table. "Of course, I could lose my job over this and that wouldn't be very good. I would feel a little more comfortable if… I don't know… I had a little leverage." She gave Dean a flirty but serious look.

_Oh great, what does she want from me?_ Trying not to let his aggravation show, he placed his hand on her head and leaned in closer. "What do you want?" He asked, trying to be flirty and fast at the same time. The woman didn't seem to mind the touch.

"Well, I would like… some money." Her smile widened as Dean's broke. _Money. Money? She wants cash? Of course she wants money! Just when I don't have any money! This is just great, what am I going to do?_

"Well." Dean tried to smile again. "I don't really have that much money right now… but I could give you some on, say… Friday?" He made his smile wider, trying to once again be charming. The woman's facial expression didn't change.

She looked Dean in the eye. "I would like the money by Wednesday." _This guy isn't cheating me out on my money, she thought, smiling. _When she saw Dean's facial expression she had to keep herself from having a laughing fit. His jaw was dropped lower than would usually be humanly possible. His eyes were like two globes about to burst out of his skull. _Ha, ha, is face is priceless. _

Dean was astounded._ Wednesday?! That's Tomorrow! I can't get money that quickly._ His smile became forced. "Wednesday? Does it have to be tomorrow? Can't you deal with… Thursday?" Knowing the woman wasn't going to budge on the time limit, he gave a huff of defeat. "Fine. I'll give you the money tomorrow, okay?"

Her smile widening, the woman pulled Dean closer. "Good, it's a deal. Now, how about that kiss?" The young woman went in for a kiss, but Dean backed away and walked to the door. "Hey!" The woman hollered, feeling cheated. "You didn't give me my kiss!"

Dean simply threw up his hands. "Hey, if I'm going to get the money to you by tomorrow, I need to get it." A frown came upon the woman's lips, only making Dean even happier. "Sorry, but I'll give you the kiss some other time." As he backed out of the door, he winked. Swiftly walking across the street, Dean laughed at himself. _Sure, she's pretty, but not __that__ pretty._

…...

Meanwhile… Sam, sadly, had no such luck at finding a place to stay. He now trampled through the forest because the road he was walking on before had suddenly ended. _No wonder why people don't come by here, there's nowhere to go!_ Brushing his way through plant life, the young man found himself at yet another impasse.

There before him, was a break off in the ground. He would have to find some way to cross the chasm between the lands. Sam decided to look for a bridge. "If I don't find one soon, I'm calling it a night." He stated as he marched through the forest, making sure to stay close to the edge as to not get lost. After about five and a half hours, Sam was about to call it quits. When, suddenly, something caught his eye… a house!

The young Winchester could see a residence not far from him. Maybe a mile… a half a mile. _I can make that, he smiled. _In no time, Sam was closing in on the house's location. As he neared, he noticed that the house definitely seemed… out of place. Then, he started to get a bad sensation. _Should I go? Of course I should go! It's either that or stay out here and freeze. _

Deciding to ignore the feeling, Sam made it to the front door. The house was even more ominous and amazing than when he first saw it. It stood at the size of a mansion, taking base at the top of the mountain. Only then did Sam realize he was, in fact, on a mountain. The young Winchester made cautious steps to the door, knocking loudly.

There was no reply. _Maybe no one lives here. Maybe it's unlocked… _Sam reached for the door knob and turned it, opening the front door. "Hello?" He called, half hoping not to get a response. "Is there anybody home?" Still, no reply, silence. Sam began to get the eerie feeling in his gut again. _I should go inside. Well… _Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder, in an instant rain started to pelt Sam, soaking him from head to toe. Realizing that he had no other choice, Sam stalked into the house. "Hello? I'm sorry to barge in… but it's pouring outside and the storm is only getting worse…"

His voice trailed off as he closed the door, surveying the interior of the house. _Wow. This place is a mess. No way can anyone live here._ The walls were grey colored and fading. The carpet was coated in ash. A musky stench was in the air. Sam made his way to what he believed to be the living room. It was basically as plain as the hallway, a little more welcoming… but not by much. A huge faded red chair sat in the middle of the room, facing an immense fireplace. The room was basically empty other than a portrait that adorned the wall above the hearth.

Sam tried to get a good look at the picture, but just as he neared it, he heard a crash come from above him. _Something's upstairs, he thought. _Cautiously making his way to the stairs, Sam pulled out his gun. He looked up the staircase, observing for some sign of life. "Hello? Is somebody up there? I didn't mean to intrude, it's just, it started raining and…" Once again his voice trailed off, this time, however, from a slight shuffle in a room upstairs to his right.

Since no one had answered him, Sam decided to check it out. He took every step up the stairs as quietly as he could manage with his lanky frame. Sam was about to call out again, when he thought better of it. _No telling what might be up here. _The young Winchester turned to walk toward the door to the room he heard the noise from. As he neared he noticed something, light was seeping through the gap between the door and the floor. No doubt about it… someone was inside.

Sam's left hand gripped the doorknob, his right hand grasping the gun. Sluggishly, he turned the knob. He tightened his grip on the gun, preparing himself for what might be on the other side of the door. Taking a breath, he pushed the door ajar. "Hello…"

…

Dean couldn't tell which of his emotions were greater, his anger of his brother's stupidity, or his fear for his brother. _Sammy, why do you do this? Every time I turn around, you're doing something else dangerous. _Dean thought this over for a minute. "Well, I do stupid things a lot more than him." Despite the situation, he laughed. "And most of the things I do are way more stupid than his little mistakes."

The older Winchester knew that, in their position, it was awfully hard to stay out of trouble. Really, how do they not get into trouble? They're the Winchesters! They will always be getting into some kind of trouble. Dean let out another laugh. "Sammy, you're in one heck of a mess now." He didn't like the idea that Sam was out fighting this danger without him. Dean's big brother instincts told him that he needed to get to his younger brother as soon as possible.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to the vibrating coming from his pants pocket. Pulling out his phone, he answered it, listening to the voice on the other end. "Hello?" Dean paused to see who it was, waiting for a reply. Soon he heard a familiar voice. "Ah, hello, miss party librarian. It's nice to know that you care enough about me to call."

The librarian held the phone tight in her hand. "Yeah, whatever, your sarcasm is outstanding. Anyway, I found some information on what you asked me to look up. You said that there might be a demon involved in this, well I found a book that hints about a demon."

Dean continued to drive the Impala as he thought this over. "Well, what did it say?" There was no reply from the other end of the conversation. "You still there? Hello, what did it say?" He heard a sigh come from the other end of the phone.

"This is going to sound crazy…"

"Lady, I just had you look up information on a demon, what's going to sound strange to me?!"

"Right", the young woman sighed. "Okay, so it says here that there was once this really powerful demon. His name was Tenebris Unum, which stands for "dark one" in Latin. Anyway, it says that he was one of the cruelest and most powerful demons ever. Most people, even fellow demon's, hated him. He was known to be sneaky and tended to use people often to get what he wanted."

"What did he want?"

"I'm getting to that part! Don't interrupt me. Anyway, as I was saying, he was very keen on getting what he wanted. The thing he wanted most was to be the ultimate ruler of Hell, and, eventually, the ruler of all things. He made many plots on how to get what he wanted. However, he needed the blood, body, and soul of a certain person. It doesn't say in here who that person was, all it says is that the person wasn't born yet, so Tenebris had to wait for several years."

"And, what else does it say?" Dean was getting extremely nervous. If this thing still existed, it would almost definitely be thing going after Sam. He wanted to get his brother out of danger as soon as possible.

"Stop rushing me! Anyway-"

"Stop saying that!"

"Stop saying what?!"

"Anyway, stop saying anyway! Just get to the point already! We need to hurry."

"Uugghhh! Why do guys have to be so pushy?! I was getting to the point! Anyway…"Dean held back the urge to scream again. "The book says that the demon waited patiently at first, but soon the waiting became too much. He'd waited for over hundreds of thousands of years and there was still no sign of the mighty being. Eventually, he became so crazed over finding this person, that he went insane. If a demon can even go insane… Anyway, his fellow demons couldn't stand him so they locked him up."

She continued explaining what she read in the book. "They put him under a curse, however, it is said that once the child he's been waiting for is born, the seal breaks and Tenebris is released. Unfortunately, it doesn't really say anything else."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it gives a small description of what Tenebris looks like. The book describes him as tall, with light olive skin, jet black hair, usually slicked back, and bright green eyes." Dean wasn't paying too much attention to what the woman was saying until she talked about his eyes.

"What", he asked, interrupting the librarians speech.

"What, what do you mean what?"

Dean shook his head and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. His composure was slipping away and it took all his might to not just throw the phone out the window. "What..." *aggravated sigh* "What color were his eyes?"

The young woman was surprised. "What does it matter about his eyes?"

"Just tell me what color his freaking eyes were!"

"Fine! It says that his eyes were green. Why's this so important?!"

Now there was no denying it, the bright green eyes. That sounded exactly like what Sam had told him earlier. He said that the man that was about to stab him had bright green eyes! This was more than likely the thing that was after his younger brother. "Does it say how to kill it?"

"Kill it?! Well… it says that the only thing that can truly kill him is the very person he's waiting for. The really powerful person that it was talking about in the book, other than that, it doesn't say much else."

The older Winchester gave a huge sigh. He was becoming extremely upset, not having any more time to waste; he hung up and pressed his foot harder on the pedal. "Great." He growled. "Why is he after Sam, he's no super being! What am I going to do now?! Go find the all-powerful person and use him as a weapon?! No such thing probably even exists!"

Chapter 7: The Real Danger Begins…

Sam held the gun up in the air, walking into the room. There, before him, was a figure sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. The chair was facing the fire so whoever was seated probably hadn't noticed the intruder. Slowly lowering the gun to his side, Sam called out in a gentle voice. "Hello… I'm sorry for the intrusion, I just needed shelter."

There was nothing said from the person in the chair, just silence. After a minute, Sam took a quiet step forward. "Hello? Can you hear me? I just wanted to apologize for intruding." There was still no reply. The young man took a step closer, noticing that the person in the chair seemed still, harmless enough. Sam tucked the gun back into his pocket, not wanting to make a bad impression.

As he stalked forward he thought the figure would've moved, but it didn't. "Sir- er- Ma'am? Are… are you okay?" Absolute silence was all that Sam got in return. After a couple minutes of standing there, Sam decided to check if the person was okay. Walking right in front of the individual, Sam leaned in to get a good look at their face. Suddenly, the figure slammed its hand into the side of his face, knocking him to the floor.

The younger Winchester tried to stand, but before he could steady himself, the figure stood up from the chair and threw another punch, knocking him out. The last thing he saw was the person removing his cloak, than Sam fell into utter darkness.

…

Not long after this little event, Dean was driving down a deserted highway. He was amazed that, other than him, the road was in no use. Cars, buildings, people, all civilization had evaded the place. "Wow." Dean looked out the windshield, surveying the night sky. Storm clouds brewed and the wind howled. Dean could basically feel the pressure of the wind bearing down on the Impala. "Don't worry baby", he soothed the car, "We'll be out of this as soon as we find Sam."

Little did he know; his brother was just kidnapped by one of the most powerful demons the world would ever know. He drove on through the storm, pushing the Impala against the harsh weather. He hoped he would find Sam soon, the weather conditions seemed really bad, and, for one, he hated the idea of his brother out in it. The words he had spoken earlier came back into his head, and he mumbled them under his breath. "Sammy, you got yourself in it now."

Dean hated the fact that his baby brother was so far away from him, but at the same time he understood why Sam had run off. Sam was afraid of getting Dean in to danger. But Dean didn't agree with that because that left Sam all alone in the dark, not to mention, with a creeper following him. But, once again, Dean still didn't know that Sam was already under the evil's wing.

Despite the slightly unnerving feeling he had in his gut, Dean drove on, steering the Impala down the empty road. "Don't worry, Sammy, I'm coming." Of course Sam was long since out of his brother's reach, or was he? As it just so happens, Dean was traveling down the same road Sam had been on earlier. The rain pelted the windshield as Dean drove the Impala further into the storm.

…

"Dean?" Sam was arousing. He was too tired to open his eyes so all he saw were the insides of his eyelids. _No, not Dean, he thought, Dean wouldn't have attacked me. Than who? The house, that person! I need to get up. I need to get up now. Get up!_ Sam forced his eyes open. His eyes slowly began to adjust to the low light. A light flickering came from about a foot beside him. He turned and looked closely into the glare. The light came from fire, a flame, a candle.

Now that Sam's eyes had adjusted, he realized that he was surrounded by a few candles. The light from the flames was the only light in the entire room. Sam was thankful for that little bit of comfort and warmth. Quickly, however, that feeling faded as he realized just how much danger he was in. He tried to stand from the bed, only to be stuck.

He looked at his wrists and ankles; he had been cuffed down to a bed. The mattress wasn't very comfortable, but by the feeling, he could tell it was a bed. Panic began rising in him, but Sam knew better, he slowed his breathing, calming himself. He needed to make a plan. Deciding to start by navigating the place he was in, he surveyed the surrounding room.

He could tell now that it was a room, beat up and in desperate need of repair, but still a room. The wall paper was crimson red with gold flowers, the carpet a deep brown. There was a dresser and a makeup table, as well as a small desk and a bookshelf. Every piece of furniture was a dark black, everything except for the makeup table, which had been a golden color.

As far as Sam could see, the room was about the size of a typical living room. There were no windows and only one door. The door was a beautiful mahogany, if it hadn't been for the position Sam was in, he probably would've admired the room. He turned looking around to see if there was anything he could use to unlock the handcuffs. This was really hard to do, however, because he was handcuffed extremely tightly to the bed. Suddenly, his attention averted back to the door. He heard what sounded like a key unlocking it. Then, the handle turned, the door slowly opened.

Sam gasped, trying to shrink back into the bed. The door became completely ajar as someone walked in the room. Sam couldn't see the person very well because they were covered from head to toe in a huge suede crimson cloak. Sam continued to shrink back as the person closed the door lightly and waltzed over to him.

The figure made a final, light step, landing right beside the bed. Sam gasped, the handcuffs digging into his skin as he backed away. The figure suddenly grabbed him by both arms, forcing him back in a straight position on the bed. "Sshhh", the hooded character soothed. "It's okay, Sam, it's okay, I won't hurt you. I promise."

Sam was actually even more unnerved by the soft-spoken words. He tried to move, but the person had extreme strength, trapping him to the bed. Finally, after a bit of struggling, Sam gave up, knowing he was staying right there. When the figure knew Sam had thought this, he backed away a little bit. He smiled a broadly as he pulled the hood down, revealing his handsome face.

"Hello." His words were spoken so softly that Sam could barely hear him. This man standing before him was calm, too calm. Sam took a good look at his attacker. The man seemed to be in his early twenties, twenty three possibly. The gentleman had magnificently beautiful olive skin, as well as a strong jaw, set out by sensitive features. His hair was about shoulder length, black as night and slicked back, behind his ears except for two stray strands on either side, framing his face. But what unnerved Sam the most, what made him almost cry out, were his eyes.

Two iridescent green globes penetrated Sam's very core. This was the man he had seen in his premonition. It was unmistakable, the way those green eyes sparkled. They seemed alive as though they were about to jump out of the man's sockets. But the gentleman's smile matched the eyes perfectly. "Sam, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you."

The young Winchester didn't move an inch. He kept his eyes staring at the man before him. "Sam, I know you may be frightened of me, but please, don't be. I don't want to harm you. I just want to… get to know you. You see Sam, you belong to me." Sam's body shivered at the words. _Belong to him?_

The man only seemed happier by Sam's reaction. "Yes, you belong to me. You have always belonged to me. You see, I was… made… some time ago. I was never human, instead, my entire life, I was a demon. And I still am one today. I have lived for many years. Ah, silly me, here I go ranting on about my life and I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm sorry." He sat next to Sam on the bed. "My name's Tenebris Unum."

…

The Impala had been roaring down the abandoned road for a few hours now. Dean sat behind the wheel of the thriving machine. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, his angst was growing with every passing minute. It had been two days since his younger brother went missing. During his little drive, Dean had a wave of panic hit him in the gut. He could tell that wherever his brother was, he wasn't safe.

The weather had relaxed a little bit, but Dean's panic hadn't. Now, the rain lightly patted the windshield, barely intervening with his vision. He surveyed the area around him. The road was still empty except for the Impala. It didn't amaze him though. After all, who would care to drive down a road that seemed to lead to nowhere?

After a few more hours, Dean came to a dead end. "What?! I came all this way to end up here?!" He furiously slammed the car door shut. By now, the rain had picked up, drenching him in seconds. He started to think about the situation he was in. He needed to find shelter, but that would mean leaving the Impala and going through the forest.

After a littler while of arguing with himself, Dean finally decided to take to the forest. He took what he could carry from the car, which included a sawed-off shotgun, two flasks, one filled with holy water, the other with whisky, some M&M's, and started off into the woods.

Chapter 8: Into the fire…

Tenebris had been explaining his long life to the young man lying before him. Sam wanted to try to break the handcuffs, but decided against it, the man next to him was pretty strong and would probably crush him in an instant. Tenebris deeply enjoyed the company of his prisoner. Though he was telling this young man the stories of his life, he was actually looking Sam over.

He smiled as he made a mental list of pros and cons of his… weapon. Sam was strong built, with an even amount of muscle mass in his upper body and lower body. Tenebris like how lively the "boy" looked. He envied how beautiful Sam was. Amazed by the simple flawlessness of his very being. Tenebris liked the way Sam's deep brown hair framed his strong jaw and fell into his brilliant hazel eyes.

Tenebris could tell the intelligence that lingered in those eyes, the power. And, soon, all of it would become his. Suddenly, he realized that he had become silent, captivated by the sight of his greatest weapon. He smiled. "Sam, my dear boy, I've probably bored you to death. Anyway, you need to rest. I will wake you tomorrow morning. You'll need to sleep because tomorrow we start your training."

He stood from the bed and walked to the door, his back facing Sam. "Training", the young man's voice wavered. Tenebris turned back to look at him.

"Yes, training. You'll be busy for a while. It'll be hard and exhausting, which is why you need to rest." He turned back to the door.

Sam's breathing started to increase. "What- what kind of 'training'?" He held his breath, waiting for the answer. Tenebris didn't seem eager to reply however. After about a minute, he opened the door and, before leaving, responded.

"You'll find out tomorrow, my eager child." With that, he left, gently closing the door behind him. Sam was scared. He didn't understand what the man wanted from him, he didn't know where he was, and, worst of all, he didn't have his older brother to protect him. For once in a long time, Sam was scared.

Eventually, the fear filled him, making him cry out. "Help! Somebody, help me!" Obviously, no one came to assistance. He remembered how far away he must've been from any help, but he didn't care. "Help me! Please! Somebody help me!" Tears began to form in his eyes. He wanted to be with his brother, where it was safe. _I should've stayed with him, Sam believed._

Suddenly, anger hit him, a thought questioned him. _What would Dean do? Would he cry? No, he would fight. That's what I need to do. My brother will come for me, he'll save me. But for now, I need to be strong. _Unable to wipe away the tears that had managed to fall, Sam let them sit on his face as he drifted off into sleep.

…

Meanwhile, Dean was walking through the forest. Soon, he noticed lights in the distance. He ventured further into the woods, heading for them. As he got closer, he realized that he was looking at the lights of a small town. He continued on until he was on a road leading to the municipality.

By now, the rain had finally stopped, leaving a damp feeling in the air. Dean was soaked and had already eaten all of the M&M's and drank all of the whisky. He was thankful for finding the town. At least he had some false credit cards and some extra cash from his latest round of poker games.

The older Winchester headed to the first building he saw. It happened to be a small bar. As Dean neared, he read the sign hanging over the roof. It read, "Frank's Round House Kick." Walking through the front door, Dean gathered many staring eyes. All around him seemed to be a good bit of the townspeople. Clearing his throat, Dean spoke. "Hi, I need a little help. You see my cars down at a dead end road and I'm almost out of gas. Do you think you could assist me?"

Seconds passed like years. Finally, somebody broke the awkward silence. It was a man in his mid-thirties, with long black and silver hair pulled back into a braid. He had a lip piercing and bad teeth. He was wearing a black bandana, dark blue jeans, biker boots, and an obscure leather vest. "Well, I reckon you wait out the night." He spoke with a country accent.

"There's a place you can stay just up the road. Place's called "Old Time Snooze." They have good rooms for a cheap price. You should spend the night there. Then, if the weathers good, get gas and go back to your car." He walked closer to Dean.

Dean, feeling a little awkward but grateful, thanked the man, then went on his way. It was as the man said; a building was just up the street. It looked like it belonged in one of those old-fashioned movies. It was made of wood, no siding, had a timber roof, and some designs in the wood work. Even the sign reading, "Old Time Snooze", looked like it belonged in the old western times. In fact, the only thing that seemed modern was the front door.

Dean walked through the door to get a much more welcoming greeting. A plump, balding man stood up from a receptionist desk, waving at Dean. "Well, hello there, partner! How are you?" Not waiting for an answer, he talked on, pulling Dean over to the desk. _Maybe a little too welcoming, Dean thought to himself._ "Looks like you're in need of a room young man"

The man plopped in a chair behind the bureau, leaving Dean stand. He pulled out a clipboard with some paper on it and a pen. He pulled the cap off and looked up at Dean. "Now, let's see. First, what's your name?" Dean thought this over for a minute. _Should I give him my real name?_

"My name's Dean." He let the words slip from his mouth.

"Well, Dean, what type of room would you like?" Yet another thing Dean had to think over. He didn't want to think, he was too freaking tired. "Dean?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'd like to have a queen sized bed. I don't care about anything else." He went to get his money from his pocket. He pulled it out, sloppily looking for his credit card. The man stopped him, and looked him in the eye.

"Sorry, we only take cash here." Dean looked back into his wallet.

"How much?"

"Well, one queen, so… that would be seventeen dollars and eighty seven cents."

Dean reluctantly pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the man. The man smiled, pushing the clipboard toward Dean. "Now", he pointed at the paper on the clipboard. "All you have to do now is sign your name. I'll do the rest."

Dean scribbled down his name and was given the key to his room. He walked off down the hall looking for the door with his number on it. Eventually, he came across it. Dean could barely get the key in the door, before he fell into the room. Exhausted, he closed the door, threw the key on the nightstand, and collapsed onto the bed. He fell asleep on impact.

…

Tenebris walked around the halls of the big house. He was bored now that Sam was sleeping soundly. _Maybe I should get some rest myself, he thought. _As he turned the corner to go down stairs he stopped himself. Turning, he looked back at the room Sam was in. "Maybe I could take a couch in there and watch him. After all, I wouldn't like him to try to get away and end up hurting himself."

Making a decision, he took a small sofa from another room, and as quietly as possible, placed it across from the bed Sam lay on. Tenebris took a blanket from the closet and made himself a bed on the couch. The candle he had placed there earlier had long since gone out, so he lit another one, placing it on the nightstand by Sam.

As he did so, he surveyed the young Winchester. _He looks exhausted. Well, at least he gets some rest before training tomorrow. He'll need it. Wow, Sam, you look so much calmer in your sleep. How interesting… maybe his dreams ease his anxiety. Well, that'll be something I can test some other day._ Tenebris walked back to the couch, eased himself onto it, and closed his eyes, welcoming his dreamless slumber.

Chapter 9: Out of Frying Pan and…

"What happened?" Sam began opening his eyes, forcing them closed when light pierced his vision. Slowly, he opened them again, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. When he finally managed this, he surveyed the area around him. Sam was unnerved when he realized he wasn't in the hotel room with Dean. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened the night before.

Just to make sure he was correct, Sam looked at his wrists. Sure enough, as he expected, there were handcuffs locking him to the bed. It was only than that he also noticed the man sleeping on a couch right by the end of the bed. "Tenebris." He didn't mean to speak the words out loud but it had already been done.

The man lying on the couch aroused, his eyes opening to slits and then to full green globes. "Huh, Sam, you seem to be a little eager." Tenebris began to rise from the couch. "How has my dear boy slept? Good, I hope, how about some breakfast." He walked over to Sam's bed. "I'll help you up. I'll even remove the shackles, but only if you are good and don't try anything."

Sam nodded his head, though he wasn't planning on just sitting there. Tenebris grabbed Sam's right arm and unlocked it. Then, he leaned over Sam to unlock the other hand. As he removed the handcuffs, Sam made his move. He jumped up, knocking Tenebris to the floor, and ran to the door. Tenebris gained his footing and simply strolled after Sam, taking his time.

Sam ran down the stairs, heading for the front door. As he neared it, he heard Tenebris climbing down the stairs. When Sam got to the door, he tried turning the handle, it worked! _Thank God! _Bolting from the house, he slammed the door shut. As he ran, Sam noticed something. His escape seemed to be a little too easy.

Running far from the mansion, Sam was about a quarter ways through the forest in only ten minutes. He didn't stop running though, because there was still a chance for Tenebris to catch him. Meanwhile, Tenebris stood at the door, waiting patiently. Sam's legs began to enervate, slowing his every step.

As Sam barreled further through the forest, he realized why Tenebris wasn't chasing him anymore. There were demon's surrounding the entire area of woods circumventing the mansion. As well as a huge wolf poised a few feet in front of him. Sam's heart pounded faster as the wolf gave a snarl and put all of its weight on its hind legs, getting ready to pounce.

The demon's only watched, they didn't seem to solicitude about what was to occur. Sam decided to back off slowly, hoping to lower the wolf's offensive feelings. However, the wolf didn't care about the action and leaped high in the air, heading right for the young man.

Taking no time to think, Sam charged back through the forest. He could hear the wolf's paws slamming into the ground only a few feet behind him. The young Winchester was terrified. He'd fought against plenty of monsters, but not once had he fought a wolf. A werewolf maybe, but no wolf. Sam's energy was depleting, he'd been running for a while before the wolf came after him, and now he had to pick up speed to get away from the creature.

As Sam ran through the forest, he noticed that he was heading back to the mansion. As he scurried, despite his better judgment, Sam thought over what he was going to do. There was the option to stop, turn back, and fight the wolf, or keep running right back to the mansion. Sam regretted taking the time to think because now the wolf was closing in. It was only inches, maybe a half a foot from him.

The young man made a decision; he was going back to Tenebris. He'd rather be treated somewhat good than ripped to shreds by some animal. By now, the mansion had come back into Sam's vision. And standing at the front door, smiling, was Tenebris Unum. Suddenly, Sam made a wrong step, tripping and rolling over on the ground.

The wolf took the opportunity and pounced on Sam, ripping its claws into his back. "Ahhhhh." He cried out in pain as the wolf forced him down on the ground, scraping at his back. The claws tore into his right shoulder. Sam screamed and looked for some kind of escape.

Standing only feet in front of him, at the door, was Tenebris, smiling even more. Sam cried out for help, but the demon simply stood there. The wolf decided using its claws was getting boring and bit into his right shoulder tearing a small gash in the side of his neck. Finally, Tenebris thought the wolf had had enough fun. He whistled and in an instant, the wolf jumped back from Sam and ran back into the forest.

Sam let out a sigh of relief, only to suck it back in in pain and terror. Tenebris pulled him up without any sympathy towards his wounds. Dragging him into the mansion, he whispered into Sam's ear. "My, my, you made a big mistake because now I have to punish you for being bad. I told you not to run, but you didn't listen; now you must be taught a lesson." Sam gasped as the demon dragged him down a flight of stairs, to the basement.

When they finally arrived on the bottom floor, Sam noticed it looked like some sort of medieval torture chamber, except with more modern tools. The chains on the walls didn't hold any skeletons, in fact, they looked brand new. They were thick and had spikes coming out of them on the inside where someone's wrists would go, as well as more chains for the legs and neck.

Tenebris strapped Sam down onto an operation table and walked over to what looked to be a tool box. When he returned, Sam could just make out the shape of a scalpel, a knife, and an car battery with wire's protruding from it. Sam didn't need a demonstration to know that the wires were live. They would fry anybody that touched them that wasn't wearing protective gear.

Now Sam was really getting scared. Tenebris smiled as he called some guards into the chamber. Sam was wondering where they came from but then he remembered the demons from earlier. Tenebris spoke something in Latin that Sam didn't understand but apparently the guards did because they left the chamber.

Turning back to Sam, Tenebris's smile widened. "Don't worry, Sam, they'll be back soon, any minute now." The way the older man said that made Sam's skin crawl. As Tenebris had stated, the two men walked back into the room, carrying more things. Sam cringed when he realized what they were carrying.

The shorter of the two was carrying a damaged whip and a bag while the other was hauling a broken water pipe and a bucket of some sort of liquid. As they neared, Sam could tell that the bucket contained alcohol.

The two demons sat the objects on a bench next to the operation table and stepped back, watching Sam all the while. Sam's attention was turned back to Tenebris as he lifted a small bucket of water from the floor. Sam's body shook as he poured the ice cold water all over him.

"What's going on?" He asked in rising panic. Tenebris simply smiled and grabbed the two wires from the car battery. The Winchester's body shook even more in realization. Tenebris was going to electrocute him! He tried to back away as Tenebris held the wires closer and closer to him. Suddenly, Sam's whole body jerked as 13 volts vibrated through him. "Aaahhhh!"

Tenebris pulled the wires back allowing Sam time to breathe. "How was that?" He sneered in amusement. Without giving the young man a chance to reply, he touched the wires to his skin. Cries of pain ripped from Sam's throat as his whole body jerked. Tenebris backed away only to jump back again, holding the wires against Sam's skin. The Winchester screamed and screamed as the wires were held to his moist skin.

Finally, Tenebris backed away and didn't plan on doing anymore 'electric shock therapy.' Sam stopped screaming and started to catch his breath. His body wouldn't stop shivering, however, because he was still cold and was still experiencing the volts. Tenebris waited a couple of minutes, allowing Sam to fully catch his breath and then he explained what was going to happen next.

"Sam, this is only the beginning. You have disobeyed me and you must be punished. I knew this time would come but I thought that you wouldn't do anything this rash to deserve this. You have disappointed me Sam." Tenebris set the wires down and opened the bag that the other demon brought in. Sam was in pain but strained to see what he was pulling out.

Tenebris turned back to Sam to reveal a medical needle. He brought the needle up to his captive. Sam, once again, tried to back away but the chains held tight, digging into his flesh. The demon's green eyes shined as he stuck the needle in Sam's right arm. Sam let out a small whimper as the demon injected the pink liquid.

"Wha-What are you doing to me?" Sam asked in a whisper as he began to feel more pain but this time it came from within his body. Tenebris removed the needle and placed it on the table next to Sam. He looked back at the young Winchester and smiled.

"What I just gave you was my own special invention. It is a liquid that uses the white blood cells within your body against you; it turns them into 'attacking cells.' These new blood cells attack your body, inflicting pain." Sam gasped as the pain began to increase.

Sam began to moan as the pain in his body rose rapidly. "Ugh." Tenebris only smiled.

"Sammy, you do realize that I didn't even give you a quarter of what was in the shot, right?" Tenebris laughed as he walked around the table, picking up the carving knives. When Sam saw them, his whole body became stiff. _What is he going to do to me? _

Tenebris took the knife to the young Winchester's mouth. He leaned in till their lips were almost touching and whispered, "I'm going to carve into your skin, cherishing every scream." Sam felt a terrible chill run down his spine. How much was this demon willing to do? How much pain was he willing or wanting to inflict? Sam only knew that at least within the next few hours, pain was all he could expect.

Tenebris took the knife against the side of Sam's lips and began to carve deep. Sam screamed out, trying to turn his face away from the weapon, only causing more damage as the knife dragged unevenly deeper into his skin. Sam continued to struggle and scream in pain as the demon finally stopped carving and pulled the knife back to go to the other side of Sam's face.

The knife had sliced so deep into his skin that it almost opened into the inside of his mouth. Only a few layers of skin and gums kept it from doing so. However, the depth and position of the cut caused blood to seep into Sam's mouth. He watched with horror-struck eyes as Tenebris smiled and dug the knife into the other side of his face, right next to his lips.

Sam couldn't help but scream, however, despite it being almost impossible, Sam stayed still, not wanting to harm himself any further. Tenebris finally stopped, allowing Sam to catch his breath and collect himself. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what the demon would do next.

"Sam, do you think you've been through enough pain?" Tenebris placed the knife back on the table. "Well? Answer me, Sam."

_I'm not giving this b****** the pleasure of a reply, Sam thought, even if it means going through a little more pain. _

"Ah, being defiant now are we?" Tenebris grinned,"No matter, I'll continue with your punishment. I'm sure I'll get a reply eventually. Now, Sam, you I'm going to release the shackles and have you moved to another part of this room with a lower ceiling, for you see you're going to have to help me chain you to the ceiling." He shifted to unchain the vulnerable young man.

"I'm not helping you at all", Sam snarled. In doing so, his new wounds stung more and blood continued to flow into his mouth and down his cheeks.

"You don't seem to understand… It wasn't a question." Tenebris wrenched Sam from the table and faster than humanly possible, latched him to the ceiling. Sam screamed all the while and caught his breath once he was chained. "Now, would you look at that, I didn't need your help after all. Next time you may want to help me when I tell you to though, for if you don't you'll receive even more consequences."

Despite Sam's fighting attitude, he was still scared and in his new position he felt more vulnerable than ever. The green-eyed demon gripped the whip tightly, and spun Sam around so that his back was revealed. "Don't worry, my dear boy, this will be your last punishment for the day, but I'm afraid it's going to last a little while." With a crack of the whip as extra emphasis, Tenebris began his work.

_**Snap!**_ The whip struck Sam's upper back, leaving a thin gash. The young man cried out.

"Oh, screaming already", Tenebris practically sang, "But that was nothing! The fun is just beginning." He flicked the whip again, this time leaving a much deeper gash going down Sam's entire back.

"Gah, Ahhhh", Sam screamed in agony. Another crack of the whip followed, and another, more and more strikes, each one coming faster and leaving bigger gashes in the man's tender skin. Sam's cries and the demon's laughter echoed through the whole mansion, but had gone unheard to the sounds of the night.

…

_Dean was running through a forest, not even sure how he'd got there and why he was running. All he knew was that Sam was in trouble. Sweat was running down his face, soaking his back, and his palms were sweaty gripping the demon knife in one hand and a sawed-off shotgun in the other. It must've been early afternoon; the sky was slowly getting darker. Dean had lost any sense of direction, treed were surrounding him, and there was no sign of Sam. "What am I even doing here", Dean asked himself, "Sam, where are you?" He slowed down, trying to think of a plan. "So, I'm out in the middle of nowhere, d******! Where is this place? Where's Sammy? Why is Sam in danger? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Dean just realized that he had slowed down and was saw some sort of mansion in the distance. Just than a howl made Dean come to a full stop. He didn't recognize it at first, it wasn't a wendigo, nor was it a werewolf. Suddenly a wolf pounced, landing right in front of Dean, now he got his answer. "S***!" He shot of the shotgun, hitting its target directly in the face. Only, it didn't seem to affect the animal, it was as if the shells went through the wolf, like it was a hologram. Dean wasn't stupid enough to see if it's attacks were real or not though, he bolted off into the forest. He was heading towards the mansion. "What the h*** is going on", Dean called out into the night. His breathing became hoarse as he continued to run, the paws pounded behind him. Dean's heart was racing, he would easily have taken down the animal, but not if bullets can't hurt it, and he couldn't get close enough to stab it with the demon knife, not that it would have any affect either. Now he was drenched in sweat, and his legs were tiring as he neared the mansion, only about 20 ft away from it, and closing in. However, the wolf was hot on Dean's tail; its growls of hunger were terrifying. This reminded Dean all too well of when he was attacked by the hell hound, especially when he was attacked by it in his dream, the setting was too similar. _

_His legs were screaming at him, his lungs felt as though they were about to burst; only a few feet before the house, Dean realized the noises behind him had stopped. There were no paws patting on the grown, there were no growls of hunger. He decided to dare to turn around, there was nothing there; he looked all around him and saw no sign of the animal that was pouncing after him only moments before. The wolf was nowhere in sight. _

_Dean turned back to the house, noticing a flickering in one of the upper floor windows. The light meant that there was probably someone inside and Dean was pretty happy because at first he thought he was all alone in the freaky woods. The eldest Winchester knocked hard on the wooden door, waiting for a minute or two for a reply. When none came he decided to investigate for himself. Turning the door knob ever so slightly, he peered inside and saw no one. Dean stepped inside but didn't like the idea of not having a weapon with him. Suddenly that comfort he got from the flickering light vanished, replaced by a deeply penetrating fear. Something was really off about the house and Dean didn't know what. Sure, the furniture was out of date and the walls needed to be patched up, but other than the scary movie setting, nothing was extremely weird about the place. _

_Despite his better judgment, Dean decided to call out. "Hello, anybody in here?" He walked further into the house, passing a giant mantel piece and heading toward the stairs. Despite the dreariness, everything seemed very grand. Just as he was about to call out again, a yelp of pain came from upstairs. Dean was about to run straight up the stairs but realized two things. One, it could be a trap. And two, if somebody needed help, Dean needed a weapon to help them. So he looked to the left and saw a dining room table, an archway beyond that. He raced through the dining room and found himself in the middle of an ornate kitchen. He searched through all of the drawers in five seconds flat and found a butcher knife. It was a bit rusty, but it was good enough for Dean. _

_The eldest Winchester sprinted up the stairs, the butcher knife in his right hand, and his left on the railing. "Where are you", he called out once he got to the top of the staircase. Another scream came from his right and he jogged down the hallway, looking for any movement. He saw a small shimmering of light beneath a door to his right; it was the light he saw earlier. "Hello?" He grabbed the door handle, gripping the knife tightly in his other hand, holding his breath; he pushed the door wide open. It slammed against the wall as Dean quickly surveyed the room with his eyes. At first Dean thought he had been pranked or something because no one seemed to be in the room, until he saw a dark shape cowering in the corner. Taking a step closer to the figure, Dean asked again, "Are you the one who screamed? Do you need help?" He didn't want to ask such stupid questions, but he felt that the person was afraid of him and needed some kind of comfort through words before they would let Dean help them. The person flinched away when Dean took another step forward, confirming Dean's suspicions. _

_Taking yet another soft step forward, Dean hid his knife from view, even though his gut told him not to. He got a strange feeling the closer he got to the figure, but he knew the person needed help. "I'm not going to hurt you", Dean attempted a smile, "I promise. I just want to know if you're okay." As a sign of assistants, Dean outreached his left hand, the one not holding the knife, only to have the person shrug away from him, as if they could back up any further. "Hey", Dean whispered, "It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you, as long as you don't hurt me. Look, I know I'm a total stranger to you and that I may not look like the nicest person on the planet, but I'm asking if there's any way I can help you. I know you're probably scared and confused, but pal, I'm in the same boat as you. Come on, don't be afraid of me." _

_The stranger started to lean a little closer, towards Dean. Their face was still hidden by the shadows. Dean could hear the person's labored breathing and feared the person might be injured. The Winchester inquired, "Are you willing to let me look at your wound? I'm no doctor but I'm pretty good at stitching things up, if I do say so myself." He tried to lighten up the scene with his voice, but it seemed to go unnoticed by the stranger. Dean was sick of waiting, he needed to find his brother and he needed to get out of this creepy house. He grabbed the person's arm, attempting to pull them into the light. "Come on, I'm trying to help you."_


End file.
